Planetary classification
Planets classifications classify planets or planetoids by their atmosphere, mass, and other details. The system uses the Latin alphabet to designate the different planetary classes. Classifications ;Class-A (Geothermal) - (Gothos) :Small, barren worlds, rich with volcanic activity. ;Class-B (Geomorteus)- (Mercury) :Small, hot, world with helium and sodium atmosphere. ;Class-C (Geoinactive) :Small worlds with cold, barren surfaces and no geological activity. A "dead" Class-A planet. ;Class-D (Dwarf) - (Regula, Luna) :Lifeless planetoid in space; literally just a big rock. ;Class-E (Geoplastic) - (Excalbia) :Molten with a thin atmosphere composed oh helium and hydrogen. ;Class-F (Geometallic) - (Janus VI) :Silicon-based. Just enough atmosphere and water to support plant life. ;Class-G (Geocrystalline) - (Delta Vega) :Can support plant life. ;Class-H (Desert) - (Nimbus III, Rigel XII)) :Less than 20% of its surface is water. ;Class-I (Gas supergiant) :Like gas giants, they are composed of hydrogen and helium, however, they are much larger. ;Class-J (Gas giant) - (Jupiter) :Composed of hydrogen, helium, large, and are usually known as gas giants. ;Class-K (Adaptable) - (Mars, Mudd, Elba II) :Adaptable with pressure domes. May have briefly supported life. ;Class-L (Marginal) - (Indri VIII) :Rocky and dusty with low levels of oxygen. Just enough oxygen for breathing. ;Class-M (Terrestrial) - (Earth, Cardassia, Mestiko, Tellar Prime, Kalidar, Vulcan) :Oxygen, liquid oceans; only about 10% of them hold life. Nitrogen, Oxygen, Argon, and other trace gases. ;Class-N (Reducing) - (Venus) :Sulfuric and may have supported life at one point. CO2, Nitrogen, SO2, with other trace gases. ;Class-O (Pelagic) - (Risa) :Pelagic with varying temperatures. Few or no islands and archipelagos. ;Class-P (Glaciated) - (Andor, Andor, Exo III, Rigel X, Psi 2000, Breen) :Glaciated, or sometimes permanently frozen. ;Class-Q (Variable) - (Genesis Planet, Remus) :Highly variable with constant instability. ;Class-R (Rouge) - (Dakala, Founders' homeworld) :Rogue; supports non-photosynthetic plants. ;Class-S (Small ultragiant) :Like gas giants, they are composed of hydrogen and helium, however, they are much larger. ;Class-T (Large ultragiant) :10 times more massive than a Class-J. Like gas giants, they are composed of hydrogen and helium, however, they are much larger. ;Class-U (Ice giant) (Uranus) :10 times more massive than a Class-P. They are generally uninhabitable. ;Class-V (Tachyon) :Tachyon cores that distort space-time, slowing-down or speeding-up time. ;Class-W (Dark matter) :Made entirely of dark matter. These are still theoretical. ;Class-X (Chthonian demon) :Geomorteus with no atmosphere and an extremely dense, metal-rich core. ;Class-Y (Magma demon) - (Planet Hell) :Volcanoes everywhere toxic atmosphere and is unsuitable for all humanoid life. ;Class-Z (Climate demon) - (Fortesevonn) :Very rare planet where there's up to 47 different climates. Out of every trillion planets there is only about one. Areas that can sustain life may only be kilometers from uninhabitable terrain. Demons The last three classes are classified as "demons" because of their dangerous climates and terrain. ---- File:ClassA22.jpeg|Class-A example File:ClassB22.jpeg|Class-B example File:ClassC3.jpeg|Class-C example File:ClassD3.jpeg|Class-D example File:ClassE3.jpeg|Class-E example File:ClassF3.jpeg|Class-F example File:ClassG3.jpeg|Class-G example File:ClassH3.jpeg|Class-H example File:ClassS3.jpeg|Class-I example File:ClassJ3.jpeg|Class-J example File:ClassK3.jpeg|Class-K example File:ClassL3.jpeg|Class-L example File:ClassM3.jpeg|Class-M example File:ClassN3.jpeg|Class-N example File:ClassO3.jpeg|Class-O example File:ClassP3.jpeg|Class-P example File:ClassQ3.jpeg|Class-Q example File:ClassR3.jpeg|Class-R example File:ClassT3.jpeg|Class-S-T example File:ClassI32.jpeg|Class-U example File:ClassX3.jpeg|Class-X example File:ClassY3.jpeg|Class-Y example File:File-PIA01667-Io's_Pele_Hemisphere_After_Pillan_Changes.jpeg|Class-Z example Category:Classifications Category:Planetoid Classifications